The Life of Martha Jones
by Nonsense Talker
Summary: A one-shot about Martha and the Doctor and why she couldn't be with him. Martha/Mickey Ten/Rose


**AN: **So the old David Tennant Doctor Who's have recently been showing on our Scottish TV so I was watching ones with Martha in them. I never used to like Martha but since I've been watching them I sorta feel sorry for her. I mean, she's just came after the Doctor's lost Rose and she loves him but he doesn't love her so it breaks her heart... She's so lovely too so I feel sorry for her...

**The Story of Martha Jones**

Martha Jones has always wondered what it would be like to travel the world. Going to Italy, Australia, Thailand or Mexico. She never thought it would come this far though. Travelling through time and space was amazing. It was more than she had ever dreamed but one thing brought it down.

The Doctor.

He was a great, good looking, intelligent man who she quite frankly, loved to bits. But she could never have him. He didn't love her back and it shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. She had always believe in the saying 'There's someone out there for everyone', up until now. Hopefully, there was a guy looking for her, and she hoped that he would find her soon because she had given up.

Now Martha had never been a jealous person until this came. She couldn't help but hate the fact that Rose had an amazing guy chasing after her, which always makes Martha wonder, why did she leave? She definitely wouldn't.

Whenever Martha tried to bring up a conversation with the Doctor about Rose, he would either, ignore it, say it doesn't matter or get up and leave and Martha got so angry at him. She decided to go home after a while because she couldn't stand it.

She had packed her things and left the funny man in the big blue box. It was heartbreaking watching him go but maybe, just maybe she would see him again.

And she did.

Martha had now joined UNIT using her knowledge of alien tech to help them out. She told them she's travelled with the Doctor and they were gobsmacked.

She told them she'd travelled back in time and been to many different planets and they let her in straight away.

Now she was happily working at UNIT trying to forget about the Doctor. It was all going well until the Daleks had invaded.

She saw him again but this time he was with a blonde. Maybe that was his new companion... maybe she was just someone who the Daleks had captured and he was saving her... maybe she was an old friend... maybe she was Rose.

And she very well was Rose.

Her dyed blond hair sat just past her shoulders and her huge brown eyes were pouring into his as their hands gripped on another for dear life.

Martha couldn't hate Rose. She just couldn't hate the young blonde because the Doctor loved her and it made him happy and Martha couldn't destroy that. A few silent tears crawled down her face knowing that it was all over. Rose was beautiful, kind, caring and smart and the Doctor loved her. Not Martha. He loved Rose.

After the invasion, Martha was taken back home on the TARDIS. She chatted with Rose and she was lovely. Nothing like Martha had thought she'd be which was, a slutty bimbo with huge breasts and lots of makeup.

Rose was better than that and Martha couldn't help but love the girl. Rose cared for everyone, all shapes and sizes.

She bid goodbye to Rose and the Doctor who gave her a long hug. She wanted to stay there forever, curled up against him, but Rose was the one who should be there.

So she goes and she watches the blue box disappear in outside her house. She sees a black boy watching too looking at where the TARDIS had been with a sad smile, so she goes to him. She asks his if he's alright and he explains that Rose was his ex and she kept running away with that man. She says she loved that man but it could never work because he loved someone else. He says his name is Mickey. She says hers is Martha and they go for a drink.

She realises that they have a lot in common and tells him and they exchange numbers. They decide to go out again and again and finally, he asks if she want to be his girlfriend. She nods excitedly.

7 years later, Martha is in a beautiful white gown with Tish finishing off her hair. Mickey is in the other room, waiting nervously for his fiancés arrival.

Martha walks down the aisle looking proud and very happy. She notices someone in the corner. A skinny man with ruffled brown hair and big brown eyes. He's wearing a brown suit, and converse shoes. He's sitting next to a blonde woman with brown eyes and she looks about 4 months pregnant. They're both grinning madly and the Doctor gives her a little wink.

Martha concentrates on Mickey who is looking at her in awe. She looked so beautiful. They say the vows and the Minister announces them husband and wife.

Martha is happy. Mickey is happy. The Doctor is happy. And Rose is happy.

Everyone congratulates them and she sees the Doctor for one last time. He looks at her and smiles because all that they've been through was totally worth it.

He nods before climbing into the box and leaving with a whoosh. That was the last time Martha Jones saw the Doctor.


End file.
